She-Hulk
by phantom00
Summary: After her uncle shot her Jennifer Potter apparated to the avengers mansion where she got blood from Bruce Banner and Thor and becoming the Incredabile She-Hulk.


**Chapter 1**

Eight year old Jennifer Potter felt weak. Her Uncle's smiling face over her filled her with dread.

"I should have done this a long time ago you little freak," Vernon said as he looked down at her bleeding body. "You won't bother normal people anymore." Raising the small handgun to shoot her once more, Jennifer wondered what she had done to deserve such treatment.

She knew her Aunt and Uncle didn't love her, neither did the parents she didn't remember. Aunt Petunia was always telling her how even her own mother and father thought she was worthless, how they had pushed her onto them. But surely that didn't mean she had to die, that she deserved to die. She always did her chores, and did her best to follow her Aunt and Uncles rules.

Didn't that mean she was good?

The current situation had begun when her Uncle had been sent by Grunnings, the company he worked for, to a meeting with Stark Industries in New York. Vernon had decided to use the opportunity as a family vacation, and Petunia and Dudley (her cousin) were also eager. Unfortunately, for the Dursley's, Mrs. Figg had been unable to watch her, and so they had been forced to bring her along.

She had been excited. Even in England, she had heard of the Avengers, and knew they were based out of New York. She had hoped to get to see their mansion. But Vernon and Petunia had forbidden her from leaving the hotel room when they went out.

Then Vernon came back from the meeting, blaming her for losing a contract. He had drug her out of the hotel, and many blocks away to a dark Alley, where he proceeded to beat her brutally, before pulling a gun he had acquired and shooting her.

And now, he was going to shot her again.

As the second bullet tore through her small, malnourished body, Jennifer began to black out.

'I never even got to see the Avengers Mansion,' was the last thought she had before she completely lost consciousness.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

"Come on, it's fun," Tony Stark said, as he handed controllers for the video game system to Steve and Thor.

The billionaire industrialist was trying to get the two of them to loosen up. Thor was alright, but was still so...severe. And Steve, well the Captain was a military man through and through.

He hoped video games would help, as neither had been introduced to them before. They hadn't been invented until after Steve was frozen in ice, and they certainly didn't exist on Asgard.

"What is the purpose of this Video Game?" Thor asked, carefully taking the Xbox 360 controller from Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's to have fun. The controller controls the car on the screen of the television, and we race them around the track until one of us wins."

"Why not race actual cars?" Steve asked. "I'm sure you could get us time on a track on cars to drive."

Tony smirked over at Steve. "Do you want to teach Thor how to drive an actual car?"

Steve was about to answer, when a loud crack sounded in front of the TV and a young girl appeared at the same time the intruder alarm went off.

The fact that the girl was unconscious and bloody was not lost on the three men.

They immediately ran to the girl.

"JARVIS, Shut down the intruder alarm!" Tony ordered.

"Right away sir," the voice of JARVIS, the mansions artificial intelligence butler said, and the alarm shut down.

"She's been shot," Steve said, examining the wounds, before looking up at her face. "My god, she's just a kid."

"Whom would do such a thing?" Thor asked. "Not even my brother would sink so low."

"There's no time to wonder," Tony said. "Steve, take her to the infirmary. JARVIS, tell Janet she's about to get a patient." As he gave orders, Tony took a sample of blood from the floor were the girl landed, before walking over to the nearest computer console.

As Steve carried the girl to the infirmary and Tony worked at the console, Thor looked between the two. As soon as Steve had left, he asked, "Anthony, what are you doing?"

"Blood-typing the girl," he said shortly, not looking up from the console. "I may not know much about medicine, but I know that that girl's going to need blood."

Thor nodded with faint understanding.

"Thor, get Bruce and report to the Infirmary," Tony said. "For some reason, the girl's blood is rejecting all normal blood-types. But it should accept blood from both you and Bruce."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce waited outside the infirmary. Janet and Henry were inside, working on the young girl. Both Bruce and Thor held swabs of cotton to their arms, from when blood was taken from them both for the girl.

All four men stood up when their two companions, still dressed in bloody scrubs, walked out of the infirmary. Their eyes were filled with anger.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

Janet sighed. "We've moved her to a recovery bed. She's doing fine. I removed two .38-caliber slugs from her gut and chest respectfully. The one just barely missed her heart. Another few minutes, and she would have bled out. She also showed signs of being severely beaten before she was shot, and of malnourishment."

The four men's eyes hardened in anger, though Bruce began to breath deeply in an attempt to keep calm.

"Child abuse?" Steve asked.

Janet nodded. "Most likely."

Bruce turned and walked away. "I'll be in the training room."

The roar of the Hulk was heard minutes later, echoing throughout the mansion.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Magic was a funny thing. When wielded, even unconsciously, by a child, it becomes even stranger.

When Jennifer Potter wished to see the Avenger's mansion before she died, her magic transported her there, via apparation and when the blood of Thor and Bruce Banner entered her body; her magic stole parts of their blood.

From Bruce, Jennifer's body began absorbing the properties that turned him into the Hulk. But seeing only negativity in the split between Bruce and Hulk, it removed that factor entirely. And so, as she slept, Jennifer's body used these properties to heal her malnourished body, and to make it even better. The sleeping girl's muscles began to grow, and become denser. She gained several inches in height as her skin and hair turned green.

As a Norse god, Thor's blood was rich in magic. And so, rather than absorb the results of this magic, such as his strength, senses, and other abilities, the magic was absorbed into Jennifer's own magical core, rending her the strongest magic user on Earth.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Janet van Dyke, Wasp, watched as the girl's body changed. This was certainly unexpected, but perhaps it shouldn't have been. There hadn't been time for them to acquire the proper blood from a hospital, or to even test the effects taking in Bruce's or Thor's blood would have. But she knew the girl would never be normal.

This transformation just proved it, though she sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have the control issues Hulk had. She liked the big guy, in fact she was probably the only fellow Avenger that Hulk truly trusted, but he had some serious anger management issues.

She promptly hit the button turning on her communicator. "Guys, you may want to come to the infirmary."

Minutes later, all five of her fellow avengers had gathered in the infirmary's observation room.

Bruce sat down, his hand on his chin. "We've saved her life, but cursed it at the same time."

"You don't know that," Tony told him. "She also has Thor's blood in her, perhaps that will help her control her own...uh...She-Hulk. One thing's for sure, we can't give her up to child services. They could never find a home for her."

We could send her to that one place, Xavier's," Steve suggested.

"Nay," Thor said. "It is we who made her this, it we who must raise her now. It is our responsibility."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Jennifer was surprised when she opened her eyes.

Part of the surprise was that she could even open her eye. The rest of the surprise was from what she was seeing. Not only was she not wearing her glasses, but at the foot of her bed stood a woman that she had only seen in pictures.

Wasp.

And if that was Wasp...

Wasp smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're awake. You gave us all quite a scare."

"Us?" Jennifer asked curiously.

Wasp smiled and answered, "The Avengers. You're currently in our headquarters. I am Dr. Janet van Dyke, Wasp. What's your name?"

"Jennifer."

"That's a pretty name." Janet's face became serious. "Do you realize what happened to you?"

Jennifer nodded. "My uncle shot me."

A brief flash of anger crossed to adult woman's face, before she quickly composed herself. "Well, you appeared in the middle of Avenger's Mansion. We needed to give you blood, the only blood we could give you belonged to Thor and Bruce Banner."

"Bruce Banner?"

"The Hulk," she informed her. "There was a side effect."

"What?" Jennifer asked as she cocked her head in confusion.

Janet gave Jennifer a sympathetic look. "Look down," she instructed.

Jennifer did as instructed and noticed that she was green, and muscular. She was like a miniature female version of the Hulk. She smiled, "This is so cool."

"Glad to see your thoughts seem to be different from Bruce's," a male, somewhat robotic, voice said.

Jennifer turned her head to see Iron Man, Thor, Ant-Man, Captain America, and a man with brown hair enter the room. Being rather intelligent for age, she suspected that the brown-haired man was Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk.

"Wow," she whispered. "I can't believe I'm meeting the Avengers."

Iron Man chuckled, and Jennifer watched, amazed, as the faceplate moved to reveal Iron Man's face.

"You're Tony Stark!" Jennifer exclaimed, surprised that the millionaire was Iron Man.

Tony smiled, "Yup. We're just glad you didn't pick up any of Bruce's worse personality traits."

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Jen Avenger grunted as Mjolnir connected with her leg, driving her knee out from under her. But she didn't let that stop her as she drove her fist into Thor's gut, causing him to fly into the wall.

Since her adoption by the Avengers six years ago, hence her last name of Avenger, each of her adoptive parents had taken to training her in various fields. And with Captain America and Thor as two of her dads, she was a very accomplished fighter. It was from them she learned how to fight. From Iron Man and Ant-Man, she learned about technology, though Iron Man also taught her about business. Bruce and Ant-Man taught her physics, and other sciences.

Wasp, despite teaching her some medicine, mostly tried to be the 'normal' parent. Preferring to teach Jen about fashion, make-up, and how to pick-up boys, she still managed to help teach Jen to fight, using methods most of the guys tried to ignore.

Especially since with her strength, kicking a boy in the balls when he wouldn't take no for an answer would castrate him.

But it wasn't just them she learned from. When it was discovered that she could use magic, Thor had taken her to Asgard, and she had learned magic from Odin himself, with the aid of several of the other gods and goddesses. She also spent time at the Baxter Building with the Fantastic Four, with her best friend Franklin, who was the same age as her.

_To be continued…_


End file.
